Can I trust you?
by B-More'z finest
Summary: Kikyo joins the group and hell brakes loose.Kagome and Kikyo battle it out.Can she survive bitchy catfights with kikyo while falling in love with sesshomaru.Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

By: Bmorez Queen

Summary :Ever since Kikyo joined the group everything has always been about her. What about me ,Its like I'm invisible .Damn you and her Inuyasha I thought you loved me. Revenge will be mine ……

Me:err Hi people first fic so bare with me and don't forget to review, I update on weekends.

How could he do this to me, I thought I was his everything I thought he loved me ,but I guess I was wrong .We were all sitting and eating and he just casually walked in without saying a word and just sat his ass down. Then she just casually walked in and sat her ass down. I dropped my bowl, Miroku groped Sango , and sango threw up in her mouth.

It was all quiet then he just blurts out " Kikyo is joining the group, I don't wanna hear your bullshit so get used to it" That little bitch, I could see her smirking sitting next to her little Inu-baby. I felt so betrayed at that moment.

Inuyasha I thought… how could you … what about me and you. Kagome he said with venom in his voice shut the hell up I could never love you, your just a shard detector I have kikyo here and that's all I need, I could care less about you. Those words…they just ripped my heart out and that… bitch she was enjoying every part of it. Inuyasha I said so this is it your going to leave me for that clay bitch…. I thought you loved me. Hahahah her laughter sounded like a evil witch. You stupid bitch why would my Inu-baby ever love you, your weak and pathetic go back where you came from. I couldn't take it anymore I tackled her to the ground and began choking the living shit out of her. I felt this sharp pain against the side of my face. He slapped me he actually slapped me. held my red cheek in my hand. Kagome he yelled DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KIKYO LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID BITCH YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE HELL OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. How dare him talk to me like that I screamed back INUYASHA IF YOU WANT THAT CLAY BITCH FINE BY ME HAVE A HAPPY FUCKING LIFE.I then ran out of the hut and sat down under a nearby tree. I needed time to think things over. I was mad but mostly mad at myself for acting out of control. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. LIKE HELL IT WAS.

Day:2

Mission don't kick kikyo's ass this clay bitch has officially lost her friken mind NOBODY and I mean NOBODY touches my kit. It all started like this. Kagome shippo screamed, Inuyasha wont leave me alone. Inuyasha I simply stated leave shippo alone.

Geesh you and your kick kit are weak and pathetic what a little pussy she said as she kicked shippo and he went rolling down the hill.

Me: sorry if its kind of short I'll write longer chaps next time and this is a Sesshomaru and kagome fic but its not the usual Inuyasha and kagome get into a argument and she runs away and gets attacked by a demon. This is different


	2. Chapter 2

By: Bmorez Queen

Summary :Ever since Kikyo joined the group everything has always been about her. What about me ,Its like I'm invisible .Damn you and her Inuyasha I thought you loved me. Revenge will be mine ……

Thanks for all the reviews I promised a longer chapter---------------------

Day 3: I am going to poison her drink or something. She accidently pushed me into a river and now im soaking wet. Then rin and sesshomaru shows up and him and inuyasha start their little fights like always.

With Rin and Kagome

Kagome why does Lord sesshmaru and his brother fight all the time? She asked. Well rin, its because they never will grow up.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

I swear to God I'll rip your head off sesshomaru said Inuyasha. You are a disgrace, like you could ever do that to me said sesshomaru. Guys will you please stop fighting shouted kagome from the other side. Control your wench Inuyasha she will not tell this sesshomaru what to do. Hey I am not a property you know shouted kagome. Then all of a sudden the pancake man jumps out the bushes singing the song

I like pancakes so do you

If you don't eat them well fuck you

I am here to molest taco's and eat women

Wait I think I got that backwards.

What? Don't look at me like that pancakes have feelings to you know. You know what, all of you can go to the bloody depths of hell he cried as he ran way. ( I know that was random but my friend made me put this in here)

Later that evening

Lord sesshomaru said rin. What is it rin said sesshomaru. Why is that clay pot lady such a bitch she said innocently. Rin said sesshomaru kind shocked who taught you that word. Well I got it from Kagome she said. Errr I think I'll be leaving now said Kagome as she left out of the hut without noticing sesshomaru following her. Where do you think youe going wench he said sternly. Look buddy she said stepping in his face and poking his chest with her finger you will not call me a wench again if you do I will personally remove that pretty face from your body you got that shouted kagome. ( uhh oh what the hell did I just do now he's going to kill me, my life is officially screwed)

Inside the hut

Kikyo said rin. What do you want replied kikyo. Are you a slut, because kagome says that sluts are people who are mean and nasty and ….. she was then cut of by a loud voice

Kagome you bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back with the pancake man

( just kidding I will never do that again… I think)

Thanks for the reviews from the last time, this is the 2nd chapter so I hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update when I said I would I was loaded with homework.

So here's chapter 3

Day 5

(she's writing in her diary)

After the little incident with Kikyo, I've decided to move on with my life, forget about him and her. I decided to take a break from shard hunting and relax. I need some space, and I need some time to think things over for a while.

3 hours later

" Oh Bret I thought you loved" said the tv. " Sally I could never love you, I'm in love with Veronica, for she is my one and only love"."

" Stupid fucking tv putting on romantic movies, I'm taking a walk." said Kagome as she threw the remote." Oh Rick your so sweet, give me a kiss sweetie" said the couple sitting beside Kagome on the bench. "Will you two get a room or something, this is not chip and dale you know, sheesh shouted Kagome"

In the feudal Era

Now, now my dear Sango my hand just slippe, I cant control it sometimes ha, ha, ha"

Miroku said as he backed away from a murderous Sango." You two are as worse as Kagome and Inuyasha" said Shippo as he left the hut.

In Kagome's time

"Whats taking them so long, I;m hungry" thought kagome." Listen very, very, clearly I want syrup on my fucking burger ok syrup not ketchup". ( Can anybody guess who it is?)

" We don't have syrup sir" said the lady at the register." Ok I get it, just because I;m a pancake I get treated differently" shouted the pancake man as he jumped on the counter. " You know what, this calls for a song" said the pancake man.

You look at me like im some kind of monster

But im just a lonely pancake, growing up in

Big mean world. I will kill you all ok so do

Not look at me like that. You know what

All of you go to hell. I will fufill my dreams

Of becoming a singer one day.

"When hell freezes over and pigs fly" said Kagome. " Listen here missy I will personally kick your ass ok" said the pancake man." Oh, I'm scared of a big bad pancake with sprinkles and whip cream on him, someone save me please" said Kagome.

Me: And that's chapter 3, right now im battling evil mutant bug thingys on my porch

Ds: This is all your fault I told you, you do not feed unknown things pizza but nooooo you never listen to me.

Me: I was only trying to help, and they looked hungry.

DS: sigh whatever

Both: Review!

DS: Wait that was my part

Me: No it wasn't it's always my part,

DS: But you said I could do it.

ME: But it's my story, anyway review people and goodbye!


End file.
